Zombies and ogres
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Adam and his adopted brother Tommas moved to Japan for one reason and one reason only, to find a new home. They didn't expect to be caught up in monster madness with them and their new neighbor in the middle. Rated t for violence, profanity and death. Somewhat follows books. Chapters on Tuesdays.
1. Arrival

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this about one Monster Monsume. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Monster Monsume, Takemuru Inui and a few others do.**

To any other creature, the fact of losing an arm or leg was horrifying, the fact of not having the appendage and not having movement or the ability to use it.

"Damn, not again."

Adam Satou cursed before he grabbed his arm, the Zombie blinked, he had been human once and remembered when he nearly lost his arm in an earlier encounter with a man.

But that was when he wasn't undead, when he was still 'mortal'

"What is it, little brother?" He heard from his older brother, one who he wasn't related to by blood. Adam chuckled.

"Nothing, Tommas, just lost my arm again. I really should get better stitches for them, they come off like a broken car door." Adam said before he and his brother continued walking, Japan was much different then he thought it'd be.

Then again, they'd only been in town for 3 hours, they had been in Japan for all of a month

"Aren't we supposed to meet someone when we got here, Adam?" Adam heard from his older sibling, he chuckled and nodded yes.

"Yes, but their late, big brother, so we wait. We wait until they get the hell here and then we go on our way with the rest of our trip." Adam stated, he was glad Tommas didn't curse like he did, he was a kind soul like Adam.

That was something that both brothers had in common, even if they weren't related by blood nor were, they even Human.

"What was her name again, little brother? I forgot what she said on the phone, I didn't think we be on the bus for 2 hours." Tommas asked, Adam frowned and turned his duel colored eyes, one colored black and the other a dark crimson at his brother.

"Smith, she said wait, we wait. I know you don't want to, I don't either, Tom. I know you want to go and look for stuff for home when we get one, but we need a home before we go and buy anything." Adam put in, he despised waiting, something that his brother usually didn't.

But his brother was taller than him, and he guessed it hurt his legs a lot more to stand like he did.

"Oh, there you are." Adam heard he and his brother turned to the car and the Black-haired woman that stood by it.

It was then Smith realized Tommas was an Ogre, a dark brown skinned ogre with Orange eyes.

"I thought you said you were getting coffee, you didn't answer our calls the last 6 times." Adam said before Tommas hit him on the shoulder.

Adam sighed as his arm flew out of place and he turned to his brother.

"Sorry." Tommas said, Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm before putting it back in place and quickly walking into the car.

"He's fragile for a Zombie, Ms. Smith, then again, I am much stronger then him." Tommas said before Adam looked out of the car, he had slightly attached his arm and was trying to fix it.

"Damn it, Smith, you forgot Tommas was an Ogre! Why lady?" Adam asked as Smith rolled her eyes, Adam continued to stitch up his arm.

"I'm going to make a call, boys, you two sit here." Smith said before walking away, both brothers shared a look before Adam climbed out of the car and put the sowing kit into his backpack.

"I am getting sick of my arms falling off, Tom, it's getting annoying at this." Adam said as he cracked his neck. The stiches moved and tightened around his neck as he sighed.

"Hey, I taught you how to do it, I think I did…." Tommas said, Adam rolled his eyes, something that isn't easy with his biology.

"Pff, you showed me once, Tom. Once isn't a big enough demonstration for me to check, big brother." Adam said as he crossed his arms and stood next to his brother.

Both brothers looked around, they didn't see many other monsters like them. It wasn't surprising for them, but it didn't make them any more at ease then they should have been.

They heard the heels of Smith coming back, both chuckled.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Adam and Tommas? I will explain them more next chapter. This story is going to have 4 protagonists instead of 2 unlike my other stories. Next chapter will be next, next Tuesday and will show Adam and Tommas meeting M.O.N and Kimhito and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Neighbors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Zombies and Ogres. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Monster Monsume, Takemuru Inui and a few others do.**

 **(Japan)**

Adam cracked his knuckles, a motion that wasn't easy for a body that's already entered Rigor Mortis, his eyes looked around the house.

"Adam, we have guests, little brother." The Zombie heard as he turned to the voice at the door.

"Who are they, Big brother? Sorry, I was checking to make sure all the stiches were all attached properly, the one downside of being a zombie." Adam stated, he blinked his eyes and looked at the new arrivals who stood at the door and were with Smith and Tommas.

One of them was a Lamia with pinkish red scales, the way she stood so close to the black-haired human made Adam guess she was either his girlfriend, or she had a crush on him. Another looked like living blue jello along with a Blue haired Harpy who didn't seem to know what was going on at all.

Another was a Centaur with Yellow hair, he hadn't seen many of them before he and Tommas had gone to Japan.

He also saw a Mermaid as well, he hadn't seen a single one of them back home, but he wasn't alive back there either. He saw a Cyclops with Black hair, another Ogre he guessed who was the size of Tommas, a figure he didn't know and…

"Another Zombie? Wow, didn't think I'd see another one besides…" Adam started to say as Tommas turned to the others.

"This is Adam, he's my little brother who I came here with. He's also a former soldier before the…" Tommas started to say, Adam pulled a stitch up with his fang like teeth and stepped closer.

"Before I died and came back as a Zombie, Tom. You don't have to sugarcoat the damn facts, I'm a dead man walking, literary. I'm still a bit new to this, coming back from the grave. What about you, lady, how'd you bite the bullet?" Adam asked, standing a few feet from the Zombie.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Geez, you look worse than me, must have been rough, and the name is Zombina." Zombina said, Adam chuckled and looked at the fellow Zombie.

"Little on the nose, huh? And that's what explosives do, I'm surprised they were able to keep me together long enough to bring me back. I have to say though, its unique to be like this, I didn't think I'd get on the plane. I have so many stitches in me I thought I'd set off all the metal detectors." Adam said, Smith rolled her eyes and sipped the coffee she had.

"Well, I'd love to have you two chat until we have the cows come home. This is Kimhito Kurusu, your neighbor." Smith said, Adam looked at the Human and cracked his arm before extending it.

"Adam Satou, nice to meet you. Sorry, I have to keep cracking my limbs so they don't enter rigor mortis. It's the only downside of being dead, well, undead, but you get the point." Adam said before the duo shared a handshake, Adam turned to Smith and crossed his arms.

"Since I was formerly… Am, I don't know what the hell I am considered right now, how does the Accords work here? We had different laws back in the US then we did here about the accords." Adam asked, Smith hummed for a second before speaking.

"I will have to ask, but they should be the same as if you were a Human. Hmm, your right, that is hard to consider if your still Human anymore." Smith said while Adam cracked his entire arm and some of the stitches popped.

"No, damn it, don't…" Adam said before his arm fell off, Adam watched the limb fall to the floor as he stared at it.

"I'll go get the sowing kit again." Tommas said with a sigh, Adam growled in annoyance.

"I hate these stitches to death, how does any Zombie deal with this…" Adam said, picking up the limb and holding it with his other arm and looking at the stitches at his arm.

"Trust me, buddy, it sucks. Well, it is until you can laugh at it." Zombina said, Adam turned to and chuckled.

"You haven't been in a gunfight before, lady." Adam put in.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I didn't want to go through massive introduction until next chapter. I also want to point out Zombina and Tio will be with Adam and Tommas, but their romance won't be for a little bit. Next chapter will be next Wednesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
